


Pilihan Kedua

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, No regret
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Tapi aku nggak menyesal masuk pilihan kedua."





	Pilihan Kedua

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** University!AU.

Kiyoteru dan Rana, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sang gadis dan kondisi jalan macet total. Demi membunuh waktu dan kegilaan di tengah jalan, keduanya mengobrol mengenai "masa lalu".

"Jurusan Data pilihan keberapa, Ran?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil melirik spion.

"Hm?" Rana memutar bola mata. "Pertama, dong."

Kiyoteru terkekeh. "Emang udah niat, ya?"

"Iya," balas Rana. "Kalo kamu?"

"Kedua," jawab Kiyoteru. "Sebenernya aku lebih suka ... arsitektur, teknik sipil, teknik lingkungan, dan yah, semacam itulah. Milih Jurusan Data karena prospek aja, dan karena pesimis keterima di Teknik Sipil."

"Hmm."

"Tapi aku nggak menyesal masuk pilihan kedua."

Rana mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya bisa ketemu kamu."


End file.
